Spirit Chronicles: Relaxation
by Sephiroth 200
Summary: Kinda sequel to Rise of the Magibullet Musketeers. After their defeat at the hands of the Magibullet mercenaries, Jain throws herself into her training. But a certain monk, wants to make she doesn't overtax herself. Jain x Ehren. Nothing overly sexual, but rated M to be on the safe side.


**Hello again guys! I'm back again with another page for the Spirit Chronicles! This ones a sort of sequel to the one I posted earlier, focusing on Jain and Ehren after their encounter with The Magibullet Musketeers. Nothing really sexual, but I have that M there just to be safe. In any case, please enjoy!**

Relaxation

Realm of Light, Training area:

"Arrrgh!" Jain growled as she continued her assault on the air around her. Ever since her failed mission in the plasma zone, she had been tripling her already intense daily regimen. After a few minutes, she lowered her blade and panted, exhausted.

"You're wearing yourself down to the nub Jain." a voice spoke to the paladin. She turned to its source to find Ehren, dressed in a light white tunic, rather than her monk armor. In a similar fashion, her trademark pigtails were undone, left leaving her with straight medium length brunette hair.

"If that's what it takes." she says raising her blade shakily for another attack, before Ehrens hand took it. "Ehren…" she spoke in a soft voice

"You can barely hold a blade." the monk replied gently lowering the paladins hand the blade with it. "and all that training won't do you any good if you're burned out after." she continued taking the blade, and pulling Jain into a gentle hug, which the paladin surprisingly accepted.

"you're always looking out for me Ehr." Jain said resting her head in the crook of the monks neck. Her words took the monk back to the incident in the Plasma Zone, taking a bullet for her beloved paladin.

"Don't I always?" she says holding the taller woman closely. The paladin let out a soft sigh closing her eyes.

"I never got to thank you for the plasma zone." Jain said holding the monk closer.

"You know how to thank me." Ehren replied softly to the paladin, earning a faint blush from the warrior. Most if not all of their team knew of the relationship the two shared, but they rarely had opportunity to act on it.

"H-here?" Jain asked, her blush increasing as the monk planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"My chambers. Ten minutes." she said releasing the paladin, and walking off. Shaking her stupor off, she quickly headed for her own chamber and got changed from her armor to a simple civilian tunic. After she began to walk towards Ehrens quarters. With a deep breath, she knocked.

"Come in." called the monk granting the paladin access to her chamber. Taking another breath, Jain entered the room was delicately lit, candle light shining from well placed areas around the room.

A mannequin on a podium held Ehrens trademark armor, and weapon. In the center was a bed that, like most of the group's, waa furnished with a white and gold bedspread atop a Victorian era design frame, and emerging from her bath chamber dressed in a simple white gown with her hair down was Ehren.

Outside of the armor, Ehren was quite fit and slim. Her stomach was flat, her legs toned, with a slight curve to her figure leading to wide hips and full rump. All rounded up by a subtle, perky B cup chest. With her sun kissed skin, in Jains eyes at least, she was perfection.

"G-Greetings Ehren." Jain stammered trying to greet her. This earned a smile from the monk.

"Hello Jain. Close the door behind you and we can begin." she said standing by her bed. Jain nodded closing the door behind her and standing beside the bed. "Sit on the edge." Jain complied and sat on the front edge of the bed, letting her legs dangle over it.

"There you go." Ehren said as she got on one knee, and taking Jains right leg examining the battle forged limb. Like the rest of Jains body the skin was snow white, with her feet being small and delicate, something you'd expect from a princess rather than a commander. With a smile she lifted the foot to her lips, and planted a soft kiss on the top, earning a blush from Jain.

"It feels tense, why don't I fix that?" she said beginning to rub her lovers foot, earning a soft moan from Jain.

"yes… very tense." she said softly as she continued her massage. She could tell this was more than training stress, her encounter with the mercenaries had really shaken Jain up. More than any battle had in the past. In this moment, all she wanted was to melt it all away.

"M-mmm!" Jain moaned out, arching her back as Ehren worked her magic. She really did need this. She continued her helpless cries, feeling the monk work her fingers up her slender toned legs. Before long Ehren had made her way atop Jain nearly straddling the paladin.

"Turn over~" she said earning a nod from Jain, who complied allowing Ehren to tend to her back. She smiles and straddling the paladin she began to knead her upper back, earning a moan of appreciation from Jain.

"L-Lower…" Jain spoke earning a nod from Ehren who rubbed her lower back. "A-Ah… right t-there~" she moaned, curling her toes in pleasure. She could feel her lovers touch, gently undoing the knots in her body.

"almost done dear" Ehren said as she tended to Jains shoulders, earning a gasp and soft moan from her. From there she moved from her blades, getting to her collar bone, then massaging her neck.

"E-Ehren…" Jain whimpered as she gripped the sheets to keep her grounded. Before long she felt the monks hands leave her back, and Ehren dismounting her.

"All finished sweetie~" she said watching her snow haired lover sit up and stretch. She then smiled as she saw a blush appear on Jains face.

"T-thank you Ehren. I really needed that." she said in appreciation to her.

"Anytime love." Ehren replied sitting atop the bed next to Jain. Jain gave her a soft smile, before attempting to get up, an attempt that was foiled with Ehren grabbing her hand. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I need to get back to training darling. You never know wh-" she was cut off when Ehren put her hand to her mouth.

"All that can wait. I'm not letting you out of my sight, till you've properly rested." she said her grip tightening on jains hand to show she meant it. The young paladin racked her mind for an answer, but deep down she knew there was no arguing with her. With a sigh, she nodded earning a smile from the monk.

"Thatagirl." she said scooting up the bed to lay down. Once that was done she patted the spot next to her beckoning for Jain to join her. The paladin nodded, and slowly situated herself next to Ehren, who wasted no time in putting her arms around her waist.

"Sleep tight Princess~" she said earning a light blush from Jain at the mention of her nickname. After a second, she sighed and nodded.

"See you soon Ehr." she said as the two finally let sleep overtake them.

 **Not going to lie, I was red when this was early in production! But I hope you guys enjoyed it. The Lightsworn have always been my favorite archetype from the game, and this is my way of paying them homage. I have one more of these puppies coming up soon, so please stay tuned!**


End file.
